(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to means for deploying a line or wire over the ground, and more particularly to a gas-propelled line deployment system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Means for deploying a line or wire along a particular path, or over the ground, have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the patents to Myers U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,859; Hudick U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,083; Hamrick et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,087; Alderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,720; Barret et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,379; and Pinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,370 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware.
The Myers patent discloses a line throwing gun which propels a wire or line along an unconfined path. The gun comprises an elongated barrel with a hand grip, and a breech opening near the end of the barrel. The breech opening receives a conventional line package which comprises a pliable line wound in a cylindrical roll. The rear end of the barrel is provided with a coupling for connection to a source of compressed air. The gun is operated by admitting a short burst of compressed air into the gun which propels the line package through the tubular barrel and along a path determined by the position of the gun.
The patent to Hudick discloses a launch assembly and projectile for draping a thin copper wire across a tree for use as an antenna. The launcher comprises a metal tube with a conventional cartridge of solid grain rocket fuel. The projectile comprises a bobbin of wire with a nose cone, and the projectile is fitted onto one end of the metal tube. The loose end of the wire is anchored to the ground and the wire is paid out as the projectile ascends.
The patent to Hamrick et al discloses a gas-operated line throwing gun for casting a line package across a non-accessible area. The Hamrick gun operates in a similar manner to the Myers gun.
The patent to Alderson discloses a compressed air, spear projecting device which can be utilized for propelling spears under water. The Alderson device can also be utilized in connection with a casting rod for propelling a fishing lure.
The patent to Barret et al discloses a filament deployment system for artificially triggering lightening flashes. The system comprises a finned rocket which is launched from a launcher, and a reel assembly which pays out a thin conductive wire. The conductive wire is wound onto the pay-out reel, and the reel is mounted at the lower end of the rocket. The reel has a larger diameter than the body of the rocket and a smaller diameter than the guidance fins. The wire is anchored to the ground and it is paid out as the rocket ascends.
The patent to Pinson discloses an optical fiber guided projectile system, wherein an optical fiber is connected to a projectile to provide tracking information and two-way communication for receiving and processing target data.